


五次约翰和泽德目光交汇，一次他们诉诸衷肠

by Jaqusional



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaqusional/pseuds/Jaqusional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>约翰•康斯坦丁只是太自大而从没读懂过泽德的眼神。</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次约翰和泽德目光交汇，一次他们诉诸衷肠

**Author's Note:**

> 又萌上了一对官推（自以为的）的BG，发现居然奇冷无比……只好自己动手丰衣足食。到最后也没能有个cp向结果，所以严格来说也不能算友情向吧。  
>  只看过NBC的康斯坦丁，人物都是根据TV版本来理解的，阿斯拉的故事多胡诌（。如果人物有OOC望能指出，愿意听听各位对人物的理解。  
>  好好的五加一愣是被我写成了片段文……文笔渣，BUG有，作者主观情绪有点重，看官见谅。

  
  
**第一次**  
  
    他听见窗外的鸟叫声，早晨的阳光透过云层懒懒地在床单上铺开，温暖地包裹着他的身体。他费力地睁开眼睛，蹬了蹬脚。  
  
    有那么一会他想不起这是在哪儿。粉红色的墙纸，亮色系的床单，小心地盖在他身上的被褥。说真的，蜜月套房都得是这种颜色吗？就没点别的创意？  
  
    他挣扎着翻起身子，浑身各处的酸疼爬上了大脑神经。他呻吟着，暗自咒骂起自己选择的工作。接着，记忆涌了上来。被活活烧死的矿工老板，倒下的矿工总裁和他的儿子，那个吉普赛遗孀和她黑漆漆的丑陋的宠物，还有那个死活要赖在自己房间里的灵视女孩——  
  
    哈，她果然还在房间里。  
  
约翰掀开自己身上的被子（他怎么不记得自己有盖被子的习惯？），坐直身子。泽德坐在门边的椅子上熟睡着，头发甚至比昨天他们见面时还要凌乱，眉毛不再疑惑地拧成一团，相反地她似乎在微笑，嘴角轻轻上扬。  
  
    她可真是执着，就是不肯放过自己，是吧？他不知道该相信泽德多少，但就算是一个嘉年华的街头艺术家，在垃圾桶里捡走他的九十英镑之后也不会再来死缠烂打了。况且她的整个房间都挂满了自己的肖像。  
  
    对于自己出现在别人梦境里这一点约翰可真是感觉荣幸之至。除了那些恨不得把他杀个几百遍的仇家，大概也没有什么人会在梦里思念他了。他聆听着泽德轻柔的呼吸声，试图去回忆自己是不是曾经见过这姑娘，看样子他大概是欠了她什么承诺之类的，但约翰•康斯坦丁从来不作出承诺，即使是在床上。  
  
    “有人曾说过你的眼神很奇怪吗？”泽德的声音突然响起。约翰看过去，她正古怪地笑着，她的右侧眉毛微微上扬——他之前有没有说过她的眉毛很好看？  
  
    约翰意识到她在对自己说话，“抱歉，你刚刚说什么，亲爱的？”  
  
    她的眼里盈满了笑容，嘴唇咧开，小声地咕哝了一句，“你真是和我梦里一模一样。”这话更像是她在自言自语。  
  
    约翰嘟起嘴，耸了耸肩。“抱歉亲爱的，但是我可从来不要客房服务。”他仔细地看着泽德的表情，她毫不在意地点了点头，眼神里笑意丝毫未减，像是一团云朵般柔软。  
  
    “所以，”约翰试图再问一遍那个他问过无数遍的问题，“你到底梦到了些什么？除了你画的那些？”  
  
    “基本上我都画下来了。”她垂下头，摸索着地上的背包，拿出那张眼睛被戳了两个光点的侧脸像——对着光看自己可闪着圣光哪。“大部分时候你是一个人，还有那些幽魂。只有有一次不是，你和一个年轻女孩在一起，站在铁轨上。”  
  
    老实说，他吃了一惊。他知道这个姑娘有着不一般的天赋，她的灵视几乎可以看到一切，仅凭触觉——他想知道当她在读他心的时候到底看到了什么？她看到阿斯拉了吗？孤独、绝望、愧疚这些抽象的情绪又是怎样的形状？如果她能看到这些，那她能看到他的母亲吗？  
  
    他想知道这些答案，但是常年独身的习惯告诉他这不可取。就算她救了自己一命，他仍然不能相信泽德。把信任轻易交付他人在他这一行，简直就是自己送死。他不能证明泽德没有危险。  
  
    “约翰？”泽德轻唤他。  
  
    “——啊，很感谢你告诉我这些，亲爱的，不过我得走了，这房间我只订了一天。”约翰伸着懒腰，抓起沙发上的风衣，打开房门。  
  
    “等我一会。”泽德站起身来说道，“我先去把租的房间收拾了。”  
  
    约翰挫败地低吼了一声，扭了扭脖子。“你确定你真的要与我为伍吗？”他回头看着棕发女孩。  
  
    然而对方只是给了他一个略带迷惑但却坚定无比的眼神，“对啊，当然。”  
  
  
  
 **第二次**  
  
    约翰还是败了，当然的。  
  
    他怎么可能拗得过那个固执的姑娘？她简直和她打结的头发一样不可理喻。他只好把她领回贾斯帕的住所，老贾斯帕设的重重机关足以保护她。查斯在看见她的时候向约翰投去了一个询问的眼神，约翰没好气地瞪了他一眼。  
  
   “现在，”约翰说，“你就安安心心地呆在这里，这里可能是方圆百里最安全的地方了。”  
  
   “谢谢。” 泽德抿嘴微笑，跨进门。她向四周张望着，古老的装潢与神秘的仪器静默着迎接新客。她顿了一会，若有所思，随即用手拂过沾有些许灰尘靠背，把打包的东西放在了沙发上，反客为主地躺下霸占了沙发。  
  
    约翰翻翻白眼，在桌子旁边坐下。“如果你不介意的话，你可以就睡沙发。”  
  
    查斯摇摇头，无奈地叹了口气。“她是谁？”  
  
   “我命中注定的女孩。”约翰朝着沙发方向笑了笑，掏出了衣袋里的烟。“她在海德维奇的路边撞上我，摸了包到我的旅馆来蹲点。固执得像牛一样非要跟着我。不过她的天赋非同常人，她能通过触觉看到异世界的事物。她几乎能够读心。对我们有帮助。”  
  
   “那她知道你脑袋里的那些事了？”  
  
    约翰抬头，皱眉看着查斯。  
  
    他当然知道查斯在指什么。该死的泽德看到阿斯拉的事了吗？他根本记不得自己被泽德触碰时想了些什么，也不知道泽德到底看到的是他当时所想还是他所有的念头。  
  
    他点好了烟。“我不知道。”他回头看向泽德，然而伴随着一阵悉悉索索的声响，对方专心致志地拿出画板快速画了起来。“又做了什么梦，亲爱的？”  
  
    “你。”泽德头也不抬地说道。“但这次不太一样。”  
  
    “我想你会有兴趣看看她的那些画的。”约翰拍拍手掌，起身走过去，百无聊赖地拿起泽德放在茶几上的画，“说真的，我有这么挫吗？”  
  
    “不怕伤着你，但很不幸，是的。”查斯拿起画笑出了声。“你装帅的样子实在太蠢了。”  
  
    约翰给了他一个“你特么不蠢”的眼刀。  
  
    “约翰，我总看见你的眼眸里充满抑郁。”泽德靠着沙发把自己撑起来。“而这次我在梦里看见你的眼睛是深黑色的。”  
  
    约翰越过茶几看向泽德手中的画。画中他的眼睛被用力地涂成了黑色，画纸甚至因此出现了褶皱，仿佛和铅笔有什么深仇大恨似的。他不以为然地耸肩，自己深沉的魅力终于被认可了。  
  
    泽德盯着画上的眼睛，专注而坚决，仿佛忘掉了周遭一切。约翰不禁暗自惊叹那双眼睛放出的光彩，那么明亮有力，难怪能够穿透世间的隔膜。但随即那光泽消失了，泽德倒抽了一口凉气，上半身惊吓着跳了起来，手中的画纸应声落地。  
  
    约翰迅速作出反应，跨步向前，“——你看到了什么？”  
  
    “你的眼睛——你的眼睛——那团黑色深不见底，覆盖了你的整个眼球——”  
  
    “噢亲爱的，”约翰强压住不详的预感，长长地舒了口气，轻笑道，“你肯定是太累了。”  
  
    泽德惊魂未定地动了动头，她迷惑不解的眼神追随着约翰的笑容，眉毛叫人心疼地弯了起来。  
  
   “好好休息。”约翰轻轻地说。  
  
  
  
 **第三次**  
  
   “加里走了。”约翰走上楼，对着安静的房间说。  
  
    他送了加里最后一程。他在只有昏暗油灯的地下室里呆了三天三夜，他看着曾经最好的哥们的脸上血色狰狞的图案，听见加里身体里翻腾的恶魔和无法停歇的惨叫。他紧紧地握着加里的手不敢松开，费力地把眼里湿润的水珠强咽下去，大部分时间他一个人沉默着，有时查斯下来送吃的，捏捏他的肩膀表示安慰，然后坐下来——变成曼尼的脸。  
  
    约翰看着那张脸，咬牙瞪着对方。他知道曼尼来干什么，但他不知道曼尼之前去干什么了。他狠狠地看着对方，身体因加里的痛苦而颤抖着。他看着那双灿亮的眼睛黯淡下去，渐渐接近瞳孔的色泽，天使垂下头，静默地看着凡人，无声地等候着。  
  
    他多么希望曼尼能够暂停时间，又多么希望他可以让时间跳跃。  
  
    在不眠的三个夜晚过去之后，加里体内的恶魔停止翻腾了。曼尼带着他去了。约翰三天来第一次走上楼，他需要洗个澡，睡个觉——但他没有心情。  
  
    房间被灯光映得亮堂堂的，约翰眯起双眼，适应着许久未见的光线。泽德坐在沙发上，盯着那面来自过去的镜子。她眼神悲伤，眉毛微蹙。听见约翰走上楼，她急忙起身走去。  
  
    “约翰……”她走到他面前，欲言又止。  
  
    约翰看到泽德的影子在眼前摇晃，澄黄的灯光有些偏红。  
  
    “我很抱歉……”泽德轻声说，伸手扶住约翰。老天他怎么没发现自己晃得这么厉害了？“抱歉加里的事。抱歉那天那样指责你。”  
  
    他低下头，跟着泽德坐回沙发上。“查斯在哪？”他低声问。  
  
    “他出去了，说很快回来。”  
  
    他们陷入了沉默。他从余光能够看到泽德的凝视，他搜刮肚肠想要找些什么理由来告诉她。  
  
    “那不是你的错。”过了好一会，他发出了沙哑粗砺的声音。“你是对的。我利用了他，我牺牲了他。我借着他对我的感情让他做出这样的选择，但相信我，这是他最好的归宿了。”  
  
    她摇了摇头，约翰听见她的发丝摩擦过她肩膀的悉索声响。“为什么？”  
  
    约翰没有说话。  
  
    “嘿……听着，我并不是要讲加里的死怪罪到你身上，我也不该说那样的话。我只是……我只是看着加里很痛苦，而你——”  
  
    他看向她，她嘴唇半张着，有些尚未说完的话戛然而止。她的头发有些散乱，但却遮不住那熟悉的眼神——迷惑，悲伤，无所适从，就像是迷路的小动物。约翰始终不明白，她如此坚韧的性格为何会有这样脆弱的眼神？  
  
    泽德猛地顿住了，紧紧闭上双眼，声音中似乎有些破碎的东西，“为什么你要一个人担着这些？”  
  
    查斯的脚步声远远地从门外传来。  
  
  
  
 **第四次**  
  
     泽德好看的眉毛开始紧张地拧在一起，呼吸变得急促，她左右摆动了一下脑袋，最终睁开了双眼。  
  
    “我刚才怎么了？”  
  
    约翰保持着自己的呼吸节奏，避免自己出现大松一口气的声音。但他没法阻挡自己的眉毛和嘴角都轻松地上扬。“你晕过去了，亲爱的。将灵魂暴露在灵体世界是很危险的事，那需要多年的训练——蠢姑娘，你为什么要这样做？”  
  
    他有些好笑地看着泽德眯起了双眼，撅起双唇活动着自己的身体，那眼神简直是在嫌弃自己。但他这么英俊酷炫怎么会被人嫌弃啊。  
  
    “有个小女孩的灵魂……被疯老头挟持了。”泽德看向他，仍然保持着那个表情。“她的母亲需要知道她没事。”  
  
这可不是什么沉重的话，可他怎么就不知道该说什么？他看着泽德逐渐恢复血色的皮肤，发现她厚厚的眼影下遮盖着的黑眼圈。他记不得嘴巴里滑出了哪几个词，似乎是些安慰的话语。然后他微笑着，看着这个姑娘解开了眉头，手掌轻轻地拍了拍自己的肩膀，嘴里轻声呢喃着几个不明意义的音节。“都听你的，约翰。”  
  
“还有，我看见你母亲了。她说你别为她的死自责。”泽德说罢，侧身躺过去。  
  
他微笑着点点头，但等等——他母亲？！  
  
    约翰•康斯坦丁从来没有感觉自己这么无所适从过。  
  
一股暖流涌上了他的心头。那些久远的、尘封的、血色的记忆仿佛一瞬间被擦得光亮。父亲醉醺醺的打骂声，年少时他的哭泣声，它们交织在一起逐渐远去，终于被一个女性的声音掩盖——孩子，别自责——他眨了眨眼睛，脑袋里反复播放着那既陌生又熟悉的声音，他听不够的、幻想了三十多年的嗓音，那么慈爱，那么温柔。  
  
    该死的，他可没有恋母情结。  
  
    “你看见我母亲了。”他陈述道。  
  
    泽德没有回答，她的侧肩随着呼吸安静地起伏，一缕头发落下了肩膀。约翰静静地盯着那个背影，试图独自处理那些突如其来的情感，不再去打扰她。  
  
他习惯性地压下自己眼眶周围的潮热，却没有更多的力气再支撑自己坐稳。他轻轻地扑向泽德转身空出来的半张床，平躺下来，枕着左手。他听见自己的呼吸声逐渐与身旁的泽德重合，伴随着规律的机器声响。空气里充满着消毒水的味道，如今与泽德的发香相互萦绕，在他一呼一吸之间钻进鼻子。  
  
    他不能想象没有泽德在他身边。她的机敏与超能力帮了他太多忙。而她的鼓励和伴随，有时是言语上的，更多的时候只是一种与查斯相似，却又截然不同的默契。他需要泽德在身边——约翰十分不情愿地承认了这一点，右手紧靠着棕发姑娘的后背，有人的体温伴着令他安心。  
  
  
  
 **第五次**  
  
    当约翰走进酒吧门时，他可没料到会看到这个。  
  
他原本想去找泽德和吉姆，坐在吧台边上来杯黑啤，和老板调侃那么两句，听听酒吧里的音乐，然后和他俩讨论些关于黑暗崛起的乱七八糟的东西，理理他被午夜老爹扰乱的思路。但一切都在他跨进酒吧门时被打断了。  
  
    ——吉姆倾身向前，轻柔地吻上了泽德。那只是个单纯的、示意的吻，泽德甚至没有怎么移动位置，只是吉姆偏过头去，低下脖子，在泽德的唇上印下自己的柔情——  
  
    他花了两秒思考自己为什么看得那么仔细。  
  
然后吉姆礼貌地退开了，把剩下的时间交给了泽德。约翰仍然看着那两人，周围的世界仿佛消失了那么两秒，寂静无声。接着，泽德迷惑地收回了自己的手，眼神转向约翰的方向。  
  
现在他可看得清姑娘脸上的表情了。再一次的，泽德流露出了她那让人琢磨不透的眼神，眉间微蹙，手指搭在嘴唇上；她是那么迷茫、忧伤，像是一曲柔情忧郁的乐曲，又像是一股摸不清方向的暗香，那眼神如水般平静，却又脆弱得似乎弹指即逝。约翰短暂地被那眼神迷住了。他不明白泽德的意思，但他为泽德和吉姆分享那个吻而感到不爽，他只是看着泽德，仿佛她是一本难以读懂的日记。  
  
    意识到泽德在看自己，约翰掏出了口袋里的烟夹，装着随意地路过并不难，只要他点燃烟头，手插进衣袋，迈着步子走开——还有，别再盯着那位姑娘看。  
  
    吉姆适合泽德。约翰尝试告诉自己，自己甚至不能保证她的人身安全，每次一同出去都会提心吊胆。泽德选择在他身边留下并不意味着她需要自己。约翰•康斯坦丁总会让自己身边的人失望，最终离去，看看里奇，看看加里，看看安妮，他那些老朋友们，他爱的女人。泽德现在大概也找到困扰她的那些梦的症结了吧，她只不过是不愿回到父亲那儿罢了。  
  
    约翰轻笑一声，为自己对泽德的无可救药的情感感到失落。他转过身，背对那双让他迷惑的眼睛，背对那些玻璃杯交相辉映的光芒，背对酒吧里慵懒的音乐，咬着他的烟头，大步离开了那儿。  
  
  
  
 **第六次**  
  
   “别再用那眼神看我了，亲爱的。”约翰拿出嘴里的烟头，乜了泽德一眼。  
  
    又是一个平静的下午，查斯回家去看女儿了，约翰特意让他早点去避免突发状况，他和泽德窝在沙发里，有一搭没一搭地聊着天。  
  
    泽德并没有做出什么反应，只是从窝在沙发里的姿势换成了盘腿坐着，继续用她担忧的眼神看着约翰。“你这两天情绪不太对。”  
  
   “你多虑了，亲爱的。”  
  
   “不。不是的，我看到了一些东西，你并不在状态。”泽德说。  
  
   “怎么，你现在不用触摸我也能读心了？”  
  
    泽德的眼睛眯了起来，她紧抿着嘴角，看起来像是一直严肃的猫。有那么一瞬间约翰以为她会大笑起来，接过自己甩给她的白眼。  
  
“嘿，我知道你最近在和科里根警探约会，恋爱中的女人总是盲目的，总会幻想那么一些不存在的事情——”约翰张开嘴让舌头肆无忌惮地飞舞，在这一大句冒出来后才意识到泽德严肃得像是要发怒的眼神。  
  
   “别犯傻了。你知道我和吉姆并没有在约会。”  
  
   “那我在酒吧看到的算什么？哦亲爱的我知道讨论你的私生活并不怎么恰当——”  
  
   “是和阿斯拉有关吗？那种情绪。”泽德打断他，“我那天看到你在做噩梦。”  
  
    那个名字冒出来的一瞬间屋里空气仿佛降了几度。约翰收敛了自己的笑容，“不。和阿斯拉无关，是其他的事。”一半是真的。但说实话，他从没有一刻摆脱过对阿斯拉的愧疚。“还有，我没有在做噩梦。”  
  
    但泽德似乎并不准备听取他的辩解，“你能告诉我在阿斯拉身上究竟发生了什么事吗？”  
  
   “那么你能说说你的父亲吗？”  
  
    泽德立刻低下了头。讨论过去并不是什么好主意，约翰明白这一点，过去总是让人痛苦与不堪。他只是想要尽力把握现在罢了。  
  
   “你知道，有的时候，我只是不明白在你身上发生了什么……让你总是形单影只。”泽德缓缓地说，手指整理着自己裤脚上的褶皱。“我总是看着这面镜子……”她抬起头，用眼神示意着墙上的镜子，“我想在它交错的时间根脉里看到你的过去。”  
  
    约翰没有说话。他掐灭了烟头，坐正了看着泽德。  
  
   “阿斯拉并不是让我总是单独行动的原因。”约翰说，“但那件事对我影响最大。对我们都是。没有什么比让一个年幼灵魂的逝去更为罪恶。  
  
“我那时太过自大，（“你现在也是。”泽德说。）我自大到拿一个孩子冒险。她的灵魂被恶魔夺走了，我却无力拉住她远去的手。从那刻开始我们都变了——加里，里奇，安妮，还有阿斯拉的父亲——  
  
“那一刻他们像是要杀了我。我逃走了——我可不是什么勇敢人物——而他们只是各奔东西，我告诉自己没关系，我早已习惯了单独作战，我能接受这个。我也再不敢让人与我为伍，在我身边的人都会死去。查斯不算。他有生存技能。所以这就是我单独行动的一个原因。”  
  
    泽德点头示意，“你不能总是让它困着你。我的意思是——阿斯拉并未真正逝去，不是么？而你如果单独行动，也绝无可能挽救回她——”  
  
    **“我对此负有最大的责任！”** 他站了起来，几乎是竭尽全力地吼出了这句话，他不需要别人来为此安慰他，告诉他不用为此背上如此沉重的枷锁。他听过太多遍了，而他会尽他一切的努力救回阿斯拉。在把黑暗崛起那档子事了结之后。  
  
    “我并没有在为你推脱责任，约翰。”泽德也站了起来，语气坚定，掷地有声，“我知道你为此背负了什么。我知道你的内疚——我看到过，约翰，而你并不用独自去面对它们，你有查斯，你有曼尼——”约翰冷哼了一声，“你有我——我们在你身边，我们可以帮助你。”  
  
    约翰轻轻地摇了摇头，泽德在他能开口之前打断了他，“没有你我大概已经去见父亲了，约翰。我又怎么会站在这里，告诉你这些？”  
  
    泽德走上前，轻轻拥住约翰。“吉姆正在死去，约翰。我在尽力帮他，而我并不觉得拒绝他是个好方法。”他感觉到颈部落下的热泪， “我只是……希望能帮我的朋友们分担一些。”  
  
    他手抚上她的后背，嗅到她发梢的清香，她温暖的体温令他平静。约翰•康斯坦丁，从未做过承诺的男人，这一刻在心里无声地下定了决心。  
  
fin


End file.
